Sleepover?
by Starfire-Universe
Summary: Kitten makes all the Titans go to her sleepover but they really don't realize is she's making them her slaves! Can you guess what type of slave when I say Kitten's naughty? NOT: A slash, RobKitten,RobAre, RobBF, RobTer, BBTer, CyKit. It's: RS and BBR if y


**A/N—(Lol…some will like it, some will hate it.) **

"**Sleepover"?**

**Chapter One—I love you

* * *

**

The Titans were all locked in a white mansion.

They hadn't known why, but they were teleported there. Their first conclusion was a villain, but whom? They had been there since three o'clock and now it was almost six! Beast Boy glanced down at his digital wristwatch: 6:17 p.m. They were all strapped to chairs with upholstery of each of the color they represented. Beast Boy's color was olive—jade greenish fabric. The strap was designed specifically indestructible against each of their supernatural powers and abilities. A complete plagiarized procedure off of Mad Mod.

"Whoever kidnapped us obviously doesn't have any sense of imagination, do they?" Robin commented, and Starfire nodded her head in conformity. "I specifically remember Mad Mod doing this."

"Yeah, and then he introduced himself, then we fell threw a giant hole. It's a classic, but Mad Mod designed it, I guess. Though, this isn't really a dark and creepy villain's lair, is it?" Beast Boy stated, itemizing that the room they were in was, for one, PINK. No, really, and the waterbed was huge and shaped like one full-size, pink heart. The entire bedspread was pink. The pillows, blankets, mattress, and the stuffed animals (kitties and bunnies).

"Eww…too girly—girly for my zest." Commented Raven, eyeing the pink—coated room with distaste.

"I must admit, this room is…not my favorite, if that is the word." Starfire said truthfully.

"Y'all, I've seen Power Puff Girl rooms better than this!" Cyborg said. They all laughed.

"If I wanted his, or like, any of your opinions I'd just ask!" A nasally voice snapped. "Besides, their much better than all of yours put together."

Out stepped an antagonized—looking girl, strolling down the marble staircase that lead into her expensive room. The girl had blondish—flaxen hair, in curls and waves that fell down her shoulders, and its bangs were belt down with a glittery, pink headband. She wore a hot—pink camisole, and it wasn't her size, so it practically squeezed her figure. Her skirt was miniature, so if she so much as bent down, it would go flying up. And if this even mattered, her eyes were blue.

"Kitten!" Robin cried.

"Oh, hello, Robbie—poo!" She greeted, with a more or less flirtious wink. "I'm so glad you came!"

"Uh, yeah, I'm tied to a chair." Robin remarked sarcastically. A sprinkle of giggles followed after that.

"Well, as you're all wondering, you're here for the BEST sleepover party EVER!" She ecstatically exclaimed.

"_Huh_?" Was everyone's first question. Then, similar questions from, "why?" to "what the hell?" were after that.

"For the best sleepover of the year," Kitten repeated, ignoring their rude comments, "I'm hosting. There's like four of us including me! I haven't had one since before the prom incident so I'm a little nervous. But I wouldn't have been able to get you all without the help of my new friends, Blackfire and Terra!"

Blackfire ad Terra appeared in the window, waving patronizingly at the Titans.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked softly, heartbroken.

"Oh, shut up, not this again," Raven and Cyborg growled simultaneously.

"What fun! You know each other!" Kitten sighed happily, and added, "but don't worry, they've reformed!"

"Glorious!" Starfire smiled, but comprehension dawned on her. "But…we must still be guests of your sinister party?"

"Don't know what sinister is, but yeah, you'll still be here!" Kitten said unintelligently.

"Aww, man!" Cyborg whined.

"Oh, and that reminds me," Kitten remembered, and said snottily, "Cyborg, you won't be here, sorry, I didn't need a FREAK at a perfect party, no offense."

"BOOYA!" Cyborg exploded with happiness.

"You'll be too occupied with Daddy's army of robotic spiders, again, sorry!" Kitten carelessly said. Then, she pushed a red button, and Cyborg springed out of his chair.

"Anyone else want to join him?" Kitten sweetly asked, but it was a threat.

No reply.

"Well, good, then!" Kitten mused happily.

* * *

Kitten strangely established a game of 'hide and seek'. She released each Titan, and they endeavored to escape, but it was impossible. There were security guards, Terra and Blackfire, to make sure they stayed as long as Kitten wanted. So, with all hope lost, they reluctantly played. They inwardly wondered why, because they expected Kitten to force Robin into something or a game of 'truth or dare'.

"Damn you to hell, Kitten," Raven swore, running in her hallway. She hid in the upstairs room, under a bed, but was surprised to see something she didn't want to see. Kitten in the bathtub and NAKED an extra bathroom in the bedroom. Kitten giggled as Raven grabbed the knob and when it refused to open, she cursed.

"Oh, Raven…" Kitten giggled, getting out of the tub. And to Raven's horror, rapped her arms around her neck. "What. Are. You. Doing."

"What I want to," Kitten answered devilishly, pulling Raven aggressively on the bed. Raven landed on headstrong on the soft mattress. Kitten pounced on Raven, her breast suffocating Raven's face. "I love you."

* * *

Beast Boy had had difficulty finding a hiding spot, but figured that behind the couch in one of the five living rooms in the whole house. Kitten was, apparently, waiting for him there. "Hey, BB!"

"I…huh…what?"

Kitten stood up, and pinned Beast Boy against the back of the couch. She fiddled with his hair, and then embraced him a hug. "See, BB? I'm not going to hurt you…I love you."

* * *

Robin was safely concealed in the kitchen cupboard. He considered that Kitten surely wouldn't find him stored perfectly on the third out of nine kitchen shelves. But alarmingly, the cupboard swung open to reveal Kitten's smirking face.

"What the hell?" Robin demanded. "How'd you find me? Did you cheat?"

"No, actually…" she allowed him to walk out of the cupboard. "I'd never cheat on you, Robbie—poo. Here, have a drink." She handed him a wine—colored glass.

"Is it poisoned?" Robin blurted.

"No!" Kitten exclaimed angrily, and somewhat seemed offended. "Its just soda, Robbie—poo, ever heard of something called sprite?"

Robin, who missed lunch, keenly gulped down the drink. "Mmm…it's…it's…"

A mesmerized look spread on Robin's face.

"Kitten…you're…you're so beautiful!" Robin stuttered, transfixed on the blonde girl's face.

"I'm glad you think so, Robbie—poo," Kitten smiled deceitfully. "More beautiful than Starfire?"

"Of course!" Robin answered quickly. Kitten mused and kissed Robin on the cheek; before she left him to drift into La—La land, satisfied.

"I love you."

* * *

Starfire was completely and totally lost. Why had Kitten wanted them to play this? Another scheme to get Robin, perhaps? Maybe not…or at least she hoped so. She hoped that she hadn't done anything that made Robin like her, the nasty little brat! She'd make sure she'd get Robin first or her name wasn't Koriand'r!

She crept upon the basement, with cobwebs and such, old antiques stored down there. She skeptically raised her eyebrow at a picture of Kitten and Fang in a park, laughing and smiling, while holding hands smashed into a million pieces. Starfire leered, the spider boy evidently dumped her. Ha, she thought, that's why she was after her darling "Robbie—poo" again! Fantastic.

Now she was starting to become vexed, as after ten minutes of nothingness and uselessness, nothing happened. Then, as she stepped on an oddly shaped object from what she could decipher, bright lights appeared, and he discovered Kitten sitting leisurely on a couch, he was in nothing but a black cup bra and underwear. Her hair was in pigtails and she was rested seductively on the furniture.

"Kitten…" Starfire hissed, spitting the feline name like acid.

"Starfire…" Kitten purred, whipping her pigtails around.

"What are you plan—um, what is it you are doing?" Starfire inquired. Starfire found herself being strapped to the ground by Terra and Blackfire.

"What!"

Kitten hugged Starfire passionately. "I like you the best…" Kitten moaned.

"Wow, sister dear, never expected you to be romancing with a woman…" Blackfire teased.

"No! She hugged me!" Starfire said desperately, as Kitten kneeled down for Starfire to see her butt.

"Yeah, but you allowed it," Terra pointed out.

"You tied me to the ground!" Starfire glared.

"Too bad this is going to be a long night," Kitten flirtiously said, "Because I'm not finished!"

Kitten whipped out a tube of red lipstick, and slowly puckered her lips and aimed them. Her destination was Starfire. Starfire felt her Kitten's red lips lavish her to death. She then looked in the nearby mirror, to see red lipstick stain of Kitten's numerous smooches covered on her face. Starfire looked positively shocked.

"Kitten…er…I am sorry but I do not feel any affection for you like this, but, um…" Starfire meekly apologized.

"No need to apologize," Kitten began, "don't you guys aren't really my guests? You're really my sex slaves!"

"S…who? What is that?" Starfire inquired.

"You're about to find out!" Kitten promised, and yanked Starfire's head toward her busty breast. "I love you."

* * *

**I'll update tomorrow…you see, this could be R/S and BB/R, if Rob and Star got revenge back at her, only if you're nice in the reviews…**

**Oh, yeah, what was your favorite scene:**

**A) Raven**

**B) Beast Boy**

**C) Robin**

**D) Starfire**

**E) none Kitten's a whore (lol) **

**Okay, for everyone's sake, I made Robin under a love potion! He was the only who really didn't do "it" or anything sexual. I hate Rob/Kitten, and I'd even choose Rob/Are over it IF I HAD to, only! This will be Rob/Star, if you guys are NICE in your reviews only and BB/R, as well...  
**


End file.
